fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Parry
From the city of Samargol Tall and rather fat. Dark skinned. Shy, retiring. Likes card games. Awkward and Clumsy Will never wear armour. She would die of embarrassment. Wears eye-glasses – without them she is considered BLIND. Will run in terror at the mere mention of Yuan-Ti. History Joined the crew of the Sea Wyvern at the same time as Veddic. Is part of the crew when they go to Candlekeep. Helps Fenrir with the expedition to Shatterhull Island where they fight zombie ogres and sea hags. Background She is awkward and shy, pretty plain looking. She is also the daughter of of an enemy of the Eternal Flame of Samargol Temple (a thoroughly unpleasant chap) Veddic has been trying desperately to keep her alive since then. She is clever, but never seems to learn anything as her head is in the clouds. She has divine power, but seems very uninterested in divine matters and more interested in the latest craze that was sweeping through Samargol at the time which was 'trading cards' made by some mad gnome. That and boys. She wears eye-glasses and without them she is as blind as a bat. Most of the time she is really fed up and more or less blames Verric for the state they are in. Why do they have to wander around all over the place? Why do they never stay in one place? Why? Why? Why? Doesn't she know her father is the second in command of the Samargol Temple?? She's a blistering nerd though and blushes when around teenage boys of any kind. She isn't a bad person though. She is just a rather spoilt teenage girl. She doesn't really want to be a cleric. She hides a lot of her insecurity behind huffy anger. She will look for an ally against Veddic in one of the PCs - most likely Nobby. She also wants someone to play cards with! Read to Al: While travelling into Chult you made the terrible mistake at reporting to the temple of Kossuth in Samaragol. The Eternal Flame (a man called Yatrick Peepshadow) was delighted to see you and not only got you to 'donate' a good deal of your possessions to the temple sent you on a bunch of pointless quests. When you finaly managed to get away he lumbered you with one more indignity and requested that you take on your travels the daughter of the temples curator. She is a low level cleric by the name of Paranessa Dotrok. Young and stubborn she seemed to take an instant dislike to you. Over the last month of travels she has been nothing but a pain in the neck. She neglects her studies for trashy romance novels and some sort of incomprehensible card game. She is always running into trouble and never thanks you for getting her out of it. Just keeping her alive has been a total nightmare! You are sure the Flame gave you to her as he wants her dead, so he can win one over his rival and you sometimes dream of how much easier your live would be if she was indeed in such a state. However, if she dies in your care, then you will loose face in the church and your advancement could be held back years. Gnome Cards Cheap cards made by a gnomish inventor called Harkeren C. Bampfylde. He has made a small fortune in Samargol with his popular new trading card game. They function in the same fashion as M:TG and are known commonly as 'gnome cards' although the offical name is 'The Fantastical Magic Card Game'. Some cards are better than others and rare. These are much sought after by collectors. In Samargol they are sold in packs for 1 SP. Individual cards such as the 'Little Lost Gnome', 'Double Gnome Power', 'Sissors, Rock, Gnome' sell for up to 1GP each. Samaragol Temple Terraces lvl 1 = Sulking Salamander Terrace lvl 2 = Flaming Duck Terrace lvl 3 = Happy Red Panda Terrace lvl 4 = Fireball Lizard Terrace lvl 5 = Incandescant Gecko Terrace lvl 6 = Flammable Monkey Terrace lvl 7 = Exploding Crocodile Terrace lvl 8 = Vexed Pheonix Terrace lvl 9 = Raging Fire Elemental Terrace lvl 10 = Fierce Flame Spirit Terrace lvl 11 = Boiling Python Terrace lvl 12 = Burning Serpent Terrace lvl 13 = Emotionaly Forfilled Fire Turtle Terrace lvl 14 = Ancient Flaming Cyclops Terrace lvl 15 = Inferno Dwelling Mongoose Terrace lvl 16 = Reaping Tiger Terrace lvl 17 = Rude Dragon Terrace lvl 18 = Sparking Djinn Terrace lvl 19 = Furnace Demon Terrace lvl 20 = Firestorm Pyrohydra Terrace Parrie is from Samargol. Samarach is the launching point for the game Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir. The country is portrayed as a nation of highly paranoid people, petrified of Yuan-ti, where if it even suspected that contact has been had with snakes, it is almost as good as a death sentence. Outsiders are shunned, needing special permission to even set foot in the foreign quarter of the city of Samargol. The Samarachan army frequently exercises the right to arrest anyone, especially foreigners, for contact with Yuan-ti (often orders from nobles who want someone out of their way). Unbeknownst to the authorities though, there exists a logging camp manned by Lantanese Gnomes and an Underdark black market. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:NPCs